


I’m Busy

by Gaydemonprince



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flash is a dick, Gay, Happy is nice, M/M, Peter doesn’t want to take Tony shit anymore, Starker, Tony doesn’t like flash, Tony hates kids sometimes, i still can’t tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaydemonprince/pseuds/Gaydemonprince
Summary: Peter is done with being ignore but soon gets a overload of attention.





	I’m Busy

I'm sorry! I just really love Starker. Like a LOT.  
_______________________  
Flash was being a real jerk today. When Peter got to school Flash pushed him down and walked away while high fiving another douchebag. Peter waited for him and his friend to leave before grabbing his stuff and heading for class.

Peter sometimes likes to text Tony when he has the time. Tony never replies but the thought is still there. Peter always ask Happy when they're going on another mission and all that he gets for a reply is 'sometime' or 'soon'. Peter isn't stupid; he knows Mr. Stark doesn't want him out on the field fighting bad guys. 

'Friendly neighborhood Spider-Man'. Yeah that sounds so cool, Peter thinks.

Ned runs up to Peter and basically jumped on him. If Peter didn't have super strength than his weak body would have fallen easily. 

"How are you doing dude? Anything cool happen?"

Ned just seemed really excited today for some reason and it made Peter feel uneasy.

"Nothing much. I'm still bored doing little things around the city. What about you? Why do you look so happy?"

Ned stopped dramatically and put his hand on his heart. 

"Am I not aloud to be happy?"

"No."

"Well damn."

Peter and Ned walk to their first class while laughing to their selves.

"Did you hear what's happening today?"

Ned looked really excited to tell Peter the news and Peter couldn't control his smile.

"No, what's up?"

"Tony Stark, your boss, is coming to our school today to teach us about business."

Peter started to laugh a little because, Tony Stark? Business? Not a chance. The most Tony would teach is how to drink a whole bottle of whiskey in 5 minutes or less. Okay maybe Peter was being a little salty but you can't blame him. Tony ignores everything he says and when he tries to get his attention Tony turns the other way and makes Happy deal with it.

"That sounds so cool. I can not wait to see him."

Good going Pete. That was very sarcastic. 

Ned's face shifted from happy to confused. Finally they got to their first block and sat down. Peter took all his assignments out ready to turn them in. Ned watched with the same confused face he had in the hallway.

"I thought you liked Tony Stark. He is your boss after all."

"It's complicated at the moment."

Peter did like Tony. Maybe a little too much sometimes. He liked him so much that he had posters of him and dreams about him. About his face, body, and other parts that don't need to be thought of right now. He really liked how smart Tony was and how sweet he could be. He just wished that Tony could express the same feelings Peter had for him.

"What's happening?"

Ned was getting closer probably due to Peter turning his head away so he couldn't see his rising blush. Peter didn't need Ned to know that Peter maybe had a big crush on Tony."

"He has just been a jerk at the avengers building lately and he's getting on my nerves."

Peter didn't lie. He really was being a jerk. It hurts to like someone a lot and that person won't even answer your calls or texts. 

"Okay. Just a heads up though, he'll be here our next block. Apparently the whole school is going into the gym for it."

"Thanks."

The teacher walked in right when the bell rings and class has started. Mr. Olen does hi teachering stuff while Peter watches out the window.

"So I guess this is bad news but I sorta got us front row seats."

Peter turns to Ned and looks completely baffled. He thinks for sometimes and looks back at Ned who was nervously smiling.

"How do you get front row seats in a high school gym?"

"So you know how all the smart people are usually in the front? Well I payed Ricky to let us sit by him."

A smile appeared on Peter's face as he looked confused. 

"How much did you pay him?"

Ned looked away with a smug look and wiped off fake dust and dirty. He looks back at Peter and just smiles.

"2 dollars. He wanted money for a pop tart after school. He's in robotics and never has money for snacks."

"Well nice job I guess."

That brings up a problem for Peter. He wanted to avoid Tony's field of view so Tony could feel what he felt. Peter could maybe hide behind Ned's shoulder during it but that's all he could think of.

"Mr. Parker are you listening?"

Peter's looked at the teacher and smiled. Quickly he looked at the board and remembered the problem from last night.

"Yes I am Mr. Olen."

"What's the answer to problem 15?"

Peter looks down at his paper and sees the problem. 

"X= 11 and that's all the question asked for."

"Good job Mr. Parker but pay attention please."

"Sorry."

Class went on normally. Long and boring and finally it was time for 2 period or aka Tony Stark.

Peter and Ned walk together to the gym. Half way there they spot Michelle and walk with her. When they enter the gym it is almost crowded with overly excited girls and boys. Who doesn't love Iron-Man?

Ned spots Ricky and all three of them walk over to him. Where they were there was two seats in the front and one in the second row. Before Peter could get second row Michelle beat him to it. Of course Michelle wanted to sit by herself some what.

After everyone was in the gym a loud noise came from above them. Through the window by the ceiling Iron-Man flew in. Kids and adults were screaming and cheering and I hurt Peter's ears.

Tony landed in the middle of the gym in that 'Super hero landing' which is actually really painful. Tony stood up straight and walked out of the Iron suit in his own formal suit. 

"Sup."

The gym was filled with more screams which Peter was getting sick of. The principal ran up to Tony and handed him a microphone. Tony took it and looked at it for a second.

"Is this on? Oh hey." 

Tony walked side to side and looked at the crowd.

"Youth is so thrilling. The generations are getting smarter every time. You all look so-"

Tony spots Peter in the front row looking at him and he sighs. 

"amazing."

Peter blushes and looks away. He was mad and happy at the same time and everything was so confusing. Tony looked back at the rest of the crowd and started talking again. He talked about his father and mother and how the business started. He explained how he became Iron-Man and how Pepper was now the boss of the company.

Peter didn't really care about any of that right now. Right now he was just watching the man walk and talk and move because Peter hasn't seen him in a long time. He missed the man and the times they actually did talk to each other.

A piece of paper hit Peter in the back of he head and he turned around to see Flash was only 3 rows away. 

"Hey Penis Parker stop undressing Tony with your eyes."

"Would you shut up? Honestly you're annoying."

Peter turns back around and listened to what Tony was saying. Another piece hit him but he just ignored it this time. Mr. Stark must have seen it because he stopped what he was saying while looking at Peter. Then he continued like nothing happened. 

"Why does he keep looking at you?"

Ned's whisper was actually really loud and it made Peter close his eyes and drop his head. 

"He's not."

Peter looked back up and saw Happy staring at him. Peter did a small little wave but Happy didn't budge. 

Another piece hit him and he turned around to look at Flash. 

"Stop. Seriously it's stupid."

"Stop being so gay and maybe we'll talk."

Peter turned back and looked at the ground. He didn't like it when Flash brought up his sexuality. When Peter looked back up Happy was whispering something to Tony and Tony was watching Peter.

"I need a volunteer for this next lesson."

Almost everyone raised their hand but Tony looked straight at me and at that moment Flash threw another.

"The kid that just threw that paper come up here."

Flash's head looked up really fast that Peter thought he might have whiplash. Flash pointed to himself while shaking.

"Yes you, the kid in the yellow."

Flash got up and walked over to Tony. He looked like he was about to shit himself and Peter thought it was he funniest thing ever.

"What's your name?"

Tony didn't look very happy but he didn't seem mad or anything. 

"F-flash sir."

"I need one more volunteer."

Again the gym raised their hands but Tony was only watching Peter.

"The kid in the blue sweater. The only Flash was throwing paper at."

Peter looked at Ned and Michelle and finally got up. Happy walked over to him and walked with him to Tony.

"Don't worry, we saw everything."

Peter didn't know what that meant but he knew it wasn't gonna be good. Tony grabbed Peter's shoulder and shook him a little while smiling. 

"What's your name?"

Peter looked at his friend and the crowd and smiled at everyone's shocked faces.

"Peter sir. I'm your intern but I barley ever see you since you're always busy."

"Oh right Peter! Now I remember. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay."

"That's great."

Flash was standing awkwardly by Happy who never looked Happy except right now. Tony turned to Flash and then back at Peter.

"Peter who is this kid to you?"

"He's, um, my friend."

Tony didn't look very happy at Peter. Instead he looked a little angry. 

"If he was your friend then why was he throwing papers at you? I could tell that you weren't happy with him. He seems more like a bully to me."

Peter looked away from Flashes glare. He knew he was gonna get a beating later. 

"Kids, I'm about to show you want happens when I see a bad guys".

A woman walks in with a fake Tony Stark glove but this one had blue tennis balls that shot out. She quickly handed it to Tony and walked out of the gym.

"This might look like a toy but I created for my trainee. It actually is very powerful and can knock someone back."

Tony winks at Peter and points at Happy. Happy walks out of the gym and drags in a medium sized mattress. He grabbed Flash's shoulder and moved him in front of the mattress. He gave Flash a pillow and walked behind the mattress. Tony looked back at Peter and handed him the glove.

"Flash here is our bad guy and you Mr. Parker are Iron-Man."

Tony moves Peter into a blast stance. He let's go of Peter and tells him to shoot. Peter couldn't find any button until his pointer finger hit something inside the glove. The ball fly through the air and misses Flash by only a little bit. The whole gym gasps from how close the shot was. Peter shoots again and almost hits Happy but luckily he moved out of the way before it got him.

Now the school was laughing and so was Flash. It was making Peter feel self conscious so he turned around to give Tony the glove back. 

"What are you doing?"

"I- I don't th-think I can do this, Mr. Stark."

Tony grabs Peter's chin and lifts up so Peter was looking at him.

"Don't listen to them. And especially don't listen to him."

Tony looked over and glared at a laughing Flash. He looked back at Peter and met ready eyes. 

"The only people you need to listen to are your Aunt May, me, and your friends."

Peter looked over at his friends and they looked worried. He looked back at Tony and nodded his head.

Tony brought him back over and Peter went into stance. Tony kept his hand over Peter's glove and made it so his front was right up against Peter's back. 

Which didn't help Petey's crush on the older man at all.

Tony kept whispering nice things to Peter and Peter aimed directly at Flash. 

"I'm sorry. I've noticed you haven't texted or called Happy and I lately an I've realized how rude I've been by not even answering anything."

Peter's chest felt all bubbly and he shot for the last time. The ball hit Flash directly in the chest, sending flash back on to the mattress. 

"Ouch."

Was all Peter could hear from Flash. The gym started cheering and laughing. This time though they weren't laughing at him, hey were cheering for him. 

"Good job Kid."

Tony backs away from him and smiles as Peter looks at Flash laying there in pain. 

"That's what I do when I see a bad guy." 

Even the teachers were clapping. Happy picked Flash up to make him stand and dragged the mattress away with the pillow. Tony patted Peter's back and points for him to sit back down. 

On the way back to his spot the principal ran to Flash and dragged him to his office. Michelle and Ned were clapping and cheering for Peter as he reached his seat. 

( time skip )

The assemble ended and Iron-Man left. All the students were walking to their lunches, study halls, and etc. 

Peter and his friends were walking to lunch when he gets shoved forward and hits the ground a second time today. 

Flash stands there with a ice pack and throws it at Peter. 

"Look who I suddenly ran into."

Students were circling them now whispering 'oh shit' and 'Peter's toast'. That made Peter nervous for what was about to happen. Michelle stands in between him and Flash, blocking the way. Ned runs past Flash and leaves everyone.

"What the hell Ned!?"

Michelle yelled out. She looked back at Flash and glared at him. Flash glared back but he didn't know what to do next. 

"Just walk away. So what if Peter knocked your ass back?"

The students snickered a little until Flash looked at them all. He looked pissed and Pete knew it was time to take the beating before someone else got hurt.

Peter grabbed Michelle's hand, while still laying on the floor, and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I'm not moving. You don't deserve his shit."

"Please. Just let it happen. It's not that bad anyway, just a few bruises."

By the way Flash looked right now it might not just be bruises.

Peter stands up by Michelle and moves her to the side. He stands in front of Flash and closes his eyes.

"You're so gonna get it Parker."

Peter squeezed his eyes but nothing happened except the little gasp he hears.

"That's not a good idea."

Tony's voice makes Peter's head shoot up. Tony was holding Flash's fist behind him making it so he couldn't punch Peter.

"I'm sorry!"

Tony looks at Peter with a mad but worried expression. 

"Don't ever come near Peter again. You might be 17 now but soon I can legally 'stop' bad people like you from assaulting others. Remember that."

Flash didn't say anything which made Tony a little pissed. Tony pulled on the arm and Flash answered back with a:

"Got it! I got it! I won't ever go near Peter!"

So Tony pushed him forward and let go, making Flash fall. Peter and the rest of the kids watched as Flash fell and Peter smiled.

Suddenly Peter had a hand around his waist and was pull close to Tony, making Peter hug him.

"For everyone else, tell your friends what just happened. Don't touch my stuff." 

Peter blushed into Tony's suit jacket and they started walking to the office to get Peter out of school.

Once Aunt May was called and gave permission for Peter to be let out, they headed to the fancy car and drove off to the Avengers' new building. The way there seemed longer than usual.

"Why did you help me back there?"

Peter played with his hands in his lap refusing to make eye contact with Tony. 

"That's a stupid question. I care for the weak."

"It doesn't seem like you care that much."

Tony stared at Peter trying to think of what to say next without getting possession at the kid.

"You don't know that. You're only a kid Peter. You wouldn't understand half of the things I think or do."

Peter was getting aggravated now. He didn't want to be called a kid and be reminded that he isn't Tony's equal.

"I'd understand if you actually spoke to me."

"I already told you earlier that I was sorry for not answering your text. I realized how rude it was and how I should be answering then more often. What more do you want?"

Peter honestly didn't know. He was just mad for some reason. Maybe he wanted to know why he never answered.

"Mr. Stark I sorta know you and how you don't like to work so if you're not busy doing work than why don't yo answer?"

Tony looked out the window and rubbed his face.

"That's the part you wouldn't understand."

That's it. Peter was done. He turned his whole body to Tony and got sorta close.

"I'll understand! Just talk to me! I might be a kid but if you haven't notice I'm not normal! I'm way smarter that everyone in my school and I'm more mature than half of them."

Tony looked at Peter now straight in the eyes and took off his shades. 

"If you were smart you would know not to talk to me like this."

Peter felt challenged and continued on his little rant.

"Why do you ignore me? I know you're not busy. Even busy people say hi once in a while! I ask Happy questions and all I get are little remarks I've heard several times."

Tony leaned in closer to Peter's bubble which made them very close. 

"I'm busy."

"Busy with what!? Drinking? Partying? Having sex?"

"I'm busy trying not to think of you!"

The car was quiet again. Tony looked down at how close they were. Peter just sat there and looked at him. When Tony looked back up Peter had tears falling down his face. A sob was heard before a little:

"Who cares."

Came out of his mouth. Tony sat up slightly and watched as Peter wiped away tears. 

"Do ya know h-how much it h-hurts to think the p-person you like ha—"

Peter couldn't finish the sentence before he started to cry harder. Tony put a hand on hi shoulder but Peter hits it off.

"I like you M-Mr. Stark! I like you a lot! And from a-all the messages I sent you send nothing!" 

"Pete I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't know! You never even checked on me or how I was doing."

Tony grabs Peter's arms and makes him look at him. 

"I asked Happy everyday how you were doing. I didn't want to come to terms and finally say that I have feelings for you Peter. I like you too. But I knew no one would accept us."

"I don't care if they accept us. I just care if you accept me and I accept you."

Tony pulled Peter into a hug and let Peter finish sobbing.

"I'm so so sorry."

Peter pulled away and grabbed Tony's shirt. He pulls him closer and slams their lips together. Tony wraps his arms around Peter's waist while Peter wraps one arm around his neck and with the other still holds on.

When they pull away they put their foreheads together and just breathe. Neither one said anything. Nothing had to be said. They stayed on this position for a while until Peter said something.

"I love you and I want you to see me as your equal. Not just a.... kid."

"Peter Peter Peter you were always my equal even if I didn't show it. You're actually better than me in every way. And I-I love you too."

The two cuddle the rest of the ride while Tony hums to Peter's favorite songs.

Happy smiles while he drives around the city. He's seen this park several times in his laps around the area while the two love birds were having a moment.

——————————  
God damn I'm sorry this was so god damn long.

**Author's Note:**

> If you find this on wattpad I also have a wattpad account! Just so you know I’m not stealing anything.


End file.
